Kloph Triangle
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj is sent to be a general and is assinged Cadet Strife to train. Madness insues.


Hello previous fans and awsome new is a story I wrote awhile ago, but none of my in-person readers (mainly emozexion19) had any interest in it. So so so, I'm looking to you awsome people for your opinions. Worth it to continue it? Yes, no, maybe so? Review or message me and let me know. For now, ENJOY!

Kadaj POV

I can't believe I let nii san talk me into it. Rufus wanted me as a General, and nii san wanted me to join him out there. I agreed, only to get a cadet to train.

The kid looked about my age, a little shorter than me, spikey blonde and really girlish features. Despite his looks, he was a tough kid. He was fast, good with tactics, but not so great with materia. I had to work harder with him on that than I thought I would have.

We started working later and later, but at the end we always talked; not about war or fighting, just all kinds of things. It was my favorite part of the day, though watching the kid train was nice too.

Unfourtunately, nii san seemed to notice. "Kadaj, what's with you and Strife? You certainly have been staying late after training with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothin. We talk after training. That's it. No big deal."

"What could you two possibly have to talk about?"

"Lots of stuff. We were talking about you earlier. He wanted to know why you pawned him off on me."

"Long ackward story. What did you tell him?"

"That I'd ask. I got time, let's hear it."

"FIne. I was training with him about a week before you came. We were working on capture, pinning an enemy to the wall. Well you know my taunting style. Well when I leaned in to whisper in his ear, just to be an ass like usual, the idiot turned. We..."

"YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Not purposly. Why do you care? You know I don't care about the kid like that."

"I don't care about you, it's him I care about."

"You like Strife?"

"Maybe. So what?"

"You can't be innvolved with him. Chryscylla would have a fit. "

"I've already spoken to her, she doesn't care."

"What about his training. If you two are involved his training could be hindered."

"It won't change his training. It hasn't been influenced yet has it."

"No, not that I've seen. I still don't like it."

"Well that's too bad. I'm going to talk to him and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I trained Strife like normal the next day, but that night I sent a message to his room.

He met me out by the fire pit around midnight. "G...General Kadaj? Is this some kind of after hours training thing?" he looked scared as hell.

"Nay, come sit down."

He sat next to me, looking down nervously. "Why am I here? Am I in trouble General Kadaj?"

"Call me Kadaj. And no, I just want to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff. I found out why my brother pawned you off on me."

"Why?" he looked up at me curiously.

"Cause you kissed him."

"He kissed me." his face went bright red.

I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to me. "Understandable. He **is** gay. Are you?"

"I...I...don't know. That's one reason I joined SOLDIER."

"I could help you figure it out if you want."

"How?"

"Lean forward and close your eyes."

He did so without question, which made me smile. He was the perfect uke.

I placed my hand on the side of his face and kissed him. He reacted almost instantly, to my delight, putting on hand on my shoulder, taking my free hand with his other.

We sat together like that for awhile, then I pulled away. He looked at me for a moment before throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me. I was surprised but I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed back. The next thing I knew I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. We looked to see Sephiroth standing there. Cloud jumped up, almost knocking me over, "General Sephiroth Sir."

I just looked at Sephiroth and smiled. "Hello Nii san."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Back to your bunker room cadet."

"Yes General." he ran off.

I glared at Sephiroth. "What was that for? I know you disapprove but you had no right to do that."

"I don't want you with ayone." his voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear him.

"Why?"

"Kadaj, you realize that we aren;t related in any way other than Jenova right?"

"Yeah." I was already confused as to where this was going.

"Then I have no reason not to do this." he stepped forward quickly.

He stopped right in front of me, hesitating slightly before lifting my head up and kissing me.

I felt nothing. Ok, not nothing. I could tell that he was pouring everything into it, but I didn't feel the same, therefore, I felt nothing.

Sephiroth pulled away and stepped back. "I'm sorry Kadaj. I just thought you should know your choices.

"I understand Nii san, but I don't feel the same, sorry. You're my brother, that's it. My hearts with Cloud."

"Strifes lucky then. See you back at the loft." he turned and walked away.

Once Sephiroth was gone, I walked over to a dumpster sitting ear by. "Come on out Cloud."

He poked his head out and pouted. "How did you know I didn't leave?"

"I saw you duck back there. How much of that did you see?"

"All of it. Kadaj, you really like me? But I'm just a cadet, and you're a general. You can do so much better."

"I don't care about rank. Unless you like someone else, I'd like to to show you what you've been missing being single all this time."

"Well..."

He was too nervous. It was actually kinda cute. "It's all new to you, I understand. Let me walk you to your bunker room and we can talk tomorrow."

I walked there and turned to leave. "Will you stay Kadaj?"

I stopped and turned. "Don't you have a bunnker mate?"

"Just Zack, but if he's not here then I don't expect him to come back tonight."

"If this is your way of accepting me then sure."

"Come on in then. You can use Zacks bunk." he smikled and led me in.

The next morning I woke up to "What the hell is going in here. Kadaj get the hell out of my bunk."

I looked up to see Zack standing there, looking ruffled from his night of 'fun'. "Morning Zack."

"Why are you in my bunk?"

"I stayed with Cloud last night."

"Was he scared? I'm sorry, you could have said no."

"Why are you so loud?" Cloud said, sitting up.

"Cloud, why is Kadaj in my bunk?"

"Cauase we're dating now."

"But I thought..."

"No no. Not at all." Cloud interupted quickly.

I was suspicious, but I didn't want them to notice. "I'm gonna go. See you at training." I got up and left.

What had Zack been about to say? And why did Cloud seem so nervous when he interupted Zack. Something was going on, but I knew I'd find out over time. Easliy. I hoped.


End file.
